Every Cloud
by Looly
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining. And with every silver lining, there will be a Cloud..." AerithCloud


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft beat me to it, gosh darnit.

**Every Cloud**

**By: Valaina Surion (Vikki)**

_"Every cloud has a silver lining..."_

* * *

When will you be delivered to me? Must I wait an eternity for you to fulfill your promise? I've been suffering—on the inside, which is dutifully more painful than the out—without you. I need you. But you haven't returned. It hurts to question your promises, because I trust you will all of my heart. I would never for a moment doubt your promises... 

_...or did those days only exist back when you were with me?_

You're so close. I can feel your heart, beating in rhythm with mine. Coming closer and closer, until I could swear you were holding on to me once again. But those feelings have turned into dreams, dreams into sweet thoughts, and sweet thoughts have deteriorated into but a vague memory...

_...but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about you..._

Nor does it mean you haven't forgotten about me. Were your promises meant to be mere, worthless things used to taunt me? I pray I will soon find that they were all true, but that you were just delayed in fulfilling them. While my heart of hearts whispers you are true, that you are real—you _were_ real, weren't you?—that you will come, and that you will keep your promise, a locked away darkness hisses what I am really feeling into my ear.

_You're not coming back._

I remember when we first met. Maybe you don't, but I know that I always will. And even if, in the end, I was nothing to you, if you know that I remembered our first meeting, maybe then you will know that you were something to me.

It was cold out. Flowers don't grow in cold weather, do they? But they were there that day, and I thought about leaving them. I thought about it. And I wondered who would buy flowers on such a cold day—they would die so quickly, what was the point? But I picked them, and I brought them to sell.

And I found you...

...all because of those flowers. It's funny, isn't it? How that same flower you bought and gave to me as a gift didn't die until you left. It thrived like there was no tomorrow, and that it should live the days of now to the fullest. That was, until you left. It seemed like your love for me was what kept it alive—and when you disappeared, my tears drowned it...

_...odd, isn't it, that you were the savior and the murderer of that flower?_

I still love you, though. I always will. Maybe that is my weakness; I offered my heart to you. And not just a little part of it, not a small attachment that anyone could get over—my whole heart. But you turned me away, and I never understood why. Or maybe I did, and just didn't want to recognize it.

_You didn't want to break it in two._

Sometimes, pain can hurt so much that in the end, you find that it feels so good, so right, and you aren't sorry it happened. You held me, loved me, took me in—and in the end, turned me away. You disappeared, left me to be alone. But for some reason, you promised me that you would come back. Why did you even care? You had broken me, and what use was I to you anymore if you weren't willing to love me?

But you made a promise.

And I made one back...

_"I'll come back for you." He took hold of her hand, staring into her eyes. No smile pressed across his lips—typical. But his eyes were wide. And though he wanted to say what was on his mind, he didn't. He couldn't._

_But he didn't have to. She saw, and smiled, and touched a hand to his cheek. "I know you will. I believe in you. I promise I'll wait for you."_

_"Promise." He whispered, leaning into her and pressing his head against hers, his hands cupping around her delicate face. Their noses touched lightly, and for a moment, he pondered kissing her. But he didn't._

_"I'd wait a million years if I knew you'd be gone that long." She replied, smiling a bright smile. He loved her smiles. The way her eyes crinkled when she did, and how her smile always reached her eyes. Always showing that she was truly happy._

_"I promise you, I'll wait."_

Am I a bad person for doubting you? It's been six years—tomorrow, it will be an even seven years. You said no to stop my heart from breaking, but it's already snapped in two. You wanted to stop me from crying, but it seems I've cried so many tears my body feels like a withered rose. I love you so much—why didn't I tell you?

But you made a promise, and I made one back. You'll return for me. You've never let me down before, so why should I start doubting? I love you, and I may not know if you love me, but I saw it in your eyes the first time we met, and the final time we spoke. Our words were not full of truth, but your beautiful emerald eyes of mako do not lie.

You'll return to me. And I will wait.

Every cloud has a silver lining. And with every silver lining, there will be a Cloud.

**Aerith and Cloud. So cute, huh? I love them. I don't give much of a clue in here, aside from at the end. If anyone really gets it... I am writing these things fast, huh? This one is short and sweet. I like that. : Review with criticism or compliments, plzkthx!**


End file.
